ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Radiohead
Radiohead are an English rock band from Abingdon, Oxfordshire, formed in 1985. The band consists of Thom Yorke (lead vocals, guitar, piano), Jonny Greenwood (lead guitar, keyboards, other instruments), Colin Greenwood (bass), Phil Selway (drums, percussion) and Ed O'Brien (guitar, backing vocals). Radiohead released their debut single "Creep" in 1992. The song was initially unsuccessful, but it became a worldwide hit several months after the release of their debut album, Pablo Honey (1993). Radiohead's popularity rose in the United Kingdom with the release of their second album, The Bends (1995). Radiohead's third album, OK Computer (1997), propelled them to greater international fame. Featuring an expansive sound and themes of modern alienation, OK Computer is often acclaimed as one of the landmark records of the 1990s. Kid A (2000) and Amnesiac (2001) marked an evolution in Radiohead's musical style, as the group incorporated experimental electronic music, krautrock and jazz influences. Kid A, though somewhat polarising at the time of its release, is now frequently recognised as one of the best albums of the decade. Hail to the Thief (2003), a mix of piano and guitar driven rock, electronics and lyrics inspired by war, was the band's final album for their major record label, EMI. Radiohead self-released their seventh album, In Rainbows (2007), as a digital download for which customers could set their own price, and later in physical form to critical and chart success. Radiohead's eighth album, The King of Limbs (2011), was an exploration of rhythm and quieter textures, which the band released independently. Radiohead have sold more than 30 million albums worldwide, with the band's work being placed highly in both listener polls and critics' lists, they have the distinction of doing so in both the 1990s and 2000s. In 2005, Radiohead were ranked number 73 in Rolling Stone's list of "The Greatest Artists of All Time", while Jonny Greenwood and Ed O'Brien were both included in Rolling Stone's list of greatest guitarists, and Thom Yorke in their list of greatest singers. In 2009, Rolling Stone readers voted the group the second best artist of the 2000s. Collaborators http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Radiohead&action=edit&section=11 edit http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:RHbear.svghttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:RHbear.svg"Modified bear" logo for''Kid A'' by artists Stanley Donwood and Tchock (Thom Yorke) Radiohead have maintained a close relationship with a number of frequent collaborators since early in their career. Record producer Nigel Godrich made his name with Radiohead, working with the band as an audio engineer since The Bends, and as their producer on all six studio albums since OK Computer. He has, at times, been dubbed the "sixth member" of the band in an allusion to George Martinbeing called the "Fifth Beatle". Graphic artist Stanley Donwood, another longtime associate of the band, met Thom Yorke when both were art students, and together with Yorke, has produced all of Radiohead's album covers and visual artwork since 1994. Donwood and Yorke won a Grammy in 2002 for a special edition of Amnesiac packaged as a library book. Dilly Gent has been responsible for commissioning all Radiohead music videos since OK Computer, working with the band to find a director suitable for each project. Since the band's inception, Andi Watson has been their lighting and stage director, designing the visuals of Radiohead's live concerts, such as the carbon-neutral "LED forest" of the In Rainbows tour. The band's chief live technician, Peter Clements, or "Plank", has worked with the band since before The Bends, overseeing the setup of their instruments for both studio recordings and live performances. Band members http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Radiohead&action=edit&section=12 edit *Colin Greenwood – bass guitar, keyboards *Jonny Greenwood – guitar, keyboards, ondes Martenot, analogue synthesisers, other instruments *Ed O'Brien – guitar, percussion, backing vocals *Philip Selway – drums, percussion, backing vocals *Thom Yorke – lead vocals, guitar, keyboards, piano ;Additional live members *Clive Deamer – drums, percussion, backing vocals (2011–present) Category:Musical groups established in 1985